


Time Outs and Learning

by phanielspiano



Series: Sean x Little!Reader [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Legos, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Time Out, lol, sean is a good daddy, you are a handful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Little (Y/N) gets in trouble and earns herself a time out. Sean, her Daddy, explains what she did wrong and how to do better next time.





	Time Outs and Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Apple88, who asked:  
"Maybe do a fic where y/n gets in trouble and gets a punishment? And maybe like have y/n run away and hide because y/n is scared of the punishment they are gonna get?"  
I am really happy with how this turned out, and I hope you are too! Enjoy!
> 
> *(Y/F/N) = your first name; (Y/M/N) = your middle name

“(Y/N), it’s time to pick up your toys!” Sean calls from the kitchen where he is busy cooking chicken and pasta. “We gotta wash up for dinner!”

When there’s no response, he turns off the burners on the finished food and walks into the living room. He finds you sitting on the floor, building a robot with your Legos.

“(Y/N), did you hear me? Time to pick up!”

“No.” You state simply, not looking up from your structure.

“Come on, Daddy will help you,” he offers. He sits down next to you and begins tossing all the loose Legos back into the bin.

“No! I no wanna!” You whine. You can feel yourself getting angrier by the second. The tiniest thing could push you over the edge into a tantrum.

“You gotta help me here, (Y/N). I can’t do it all by myself!” Sean continues to try to get you to join him in cleaning up.

“NO!”

You dump out all the Legos from the bin in anger as you scream what seems to be your current favorite word. Daddy is just being so mean right now! You want to keep building your robot!

“Hey, don’t be naughty,” Sean scolds firmly. “I’m going to count to three, and if you don’t start picking up your toys, you’re getting a time out.”

That statement throws you completely out of control. Before Sean even starts counting, you scream and reach out to smack his arm as hard as your Little mind deems necessary to get your anger across.

_ “(Y/F/N) (Y/M/N)!” _Sean roars.

Now you’ve done it.

“Time out, _ now. _ Go sit in the corner!”

You get up and run away from your angry Daddy as fast as you can. You do _ not _need a time out! Daddy is so unfair! You stumble up the stairs, sprint to the bedroom, and slam the door shut behind you. Then you throw yourself onto the floor, crying loudly and kicking your feet in a full-blown temper tantrum.

Meanwhile, Sean is downstairs, rubbing his face with his hands. He sighs heavily and thinks about how much easier it would have been for him to just let you leave the toys out. But he knows you need to be disciplined. You don’t know any better when you’re Little, and it’s his job as your caregiver to keep you in line in times like these.

Sean finally decides to go looking for you and see if you’ve gotten yourself into any more trouble. As he approaches the stairs, he can hear you crying above him. He bites his lip guiltily. _ Be strong. She needs to learn, _ he tells himself.

He knocks on the bedroom door

“Sweetheart, it’s Daddy. Can I come in?”

A soft “yes” escapes your lips between sniffles.

Sean opens the door and is greeted by the sorry sight that is you, sprawled out on the floor, rubbing at your teary eyes with your fists. He sits down next to you and rubs your arm soothingly, just letting you cry yourself dry.

After several minutes of whimpering and hiccuping, your tantrum is over.

“Are you ready to go to time out now?” Sean asks gently.

You nod silently and follow Sean back to the main living area. He makes you sit in the corner near the entryway for five minutes. To you, it feels more like five hours.

Finally, _ finally, _ the timer on the microwave goes off.

“Your time out is over now, (Y/N).” Sean announces.

You turn around, still sitting, and see him walking towards you. He kneels down and envelops you in a tight, loving hug.

“Daddy is so proud of you for being such a big girl, (Y/N),” Sean murmurs as he strokes your back up and down. “I know that was so hard for you, but you did it!”

A tiny smile forms on your lips as your Daddy praises you.

“Do you know why you got a time out?” Sean asks, pulling away from the hug.

You start to nod, then shake your head as you realized that you don’t know what you did wrong.

Sean explains gently. “You got a time out because you didn’t listen to Daddy, and because you hit him. We _ never _ hit when we are angry. Instead, we have to use our big girl words, right?”

You nod as you begin to understand. He smiles softly at you.

“And when Daddy asks you to do something, it’s important that you listen to him, because he knows what’s best for you. I know sometimes it seems like I’m being mean, but I’m just trying to take care of you.” He brushes a stray strand of hair out of your face. “Does that make sense?”

You nod slowly.

“Good girl. Now, please say you’re sorry and give Daddy a kiss.” Sean asks kindly.

“I sorry, Daddy,” you apologize sweetly. “No more hitting.”

“Thatta girl.” Sean puckers his lips as an invitation for you to give him a kiss. You happily oblige and he makes a dramatic kissing noise to make you giggle.

“Alright, let’s go get your hands washed for dinner!” Sean says. “Race you to the bathroom!”

“I’m gonna beat you, Daddy!” You laugh, all your bad feelings melting away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)  
Sorry about having two angsty ones in a row. The next prompt I am filling is pure fluff, so look forward to that in the next few days!  
Don't forget to leave a comment if you have a prompt you'd like me to fill for this series!


End file.
